


Confession Confusion

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Series: Haikyuu RarePair Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yui found the note, pink folded stationery paper, dropped through the slot in her shoe locker nestled haphazardly on her street shoes she didn’t know what to do. She was a third year but this was certainly the first time anyone had confessed via note, and, if she was being honest, only the second confession she’d ever received. </p><p>  <b>hq rarepair week Day 5: Texting/Mistakes</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Confusion

When Yui found the note, pink folded stationery paper, dropped through the slot in her shoe locker nestled haphazardly on her street shoes she didn’t know what to do. She was a third year but this was certainly the first time anyone had confessed via note, and, if she was being honest, only the second confession she’d ever received. 

Her last confession had been in her second year. A first year boy, a head shorter than her and stuttering over his words, had cornered her in the hallway and made his feelings known. She’d let him down as gently as she was able, but she knew she’d been abrupt. She had been just as nervous as he was. 

As it was, this time was decidedly different. She stood in front of her locker after volleyball practice, her bag on her shoulder, staring at the note atop her shoes. She was afraid to touch it, afraid to pick it up and read the words of this mysterious stranger. She entertained the notion that it wasn’t a confession at all, simply a note from a classmate, maybe even a friend. 

It was with that thought in mind that she reached out and unfolded the pink paper. 

_Michimiya-san_ , it started, _I wrote this letter to confess my feelings._ Well, that certainly answered her first question. The letter continued: _I admire your skills as volleyball captain and you are smart and driven and very pretty. I cannot confess my feelings in person, in case you do not return them, but if you would consider sending me a text message to let me know, here is my number._ Below were the digits. It did look like a phone number, at least, but how on earth was Yui supposed to know if she liked this person if she didn’t know who they were? 

She read the letter again, and then a third time. There was no mention of the author’s name or even the barest hint as to who they were, only a phone number. Yui changed her shoes and shoved the letter into her bag. She would think about this later.

A few hours later, after finishing homework and eating a hasty dinner, Yui crawled into bed. After a few seconds she remember the letter and clambered up to grab it out of her bag. She turned on the bedside lamp and read the letter again. _...If you would consider sending me a text message_ , the letter said, and Yui pulled out her phone. 

_[Hello, this is Michimiya Yui, I believe you left a letter for me in my locker.]_

She sent the message, not sure what else she should say. She considered that maybe it was a joke, or someone left someone else’s number intending to harass them, so she wanted to be safe. Quicker than expected, her phone buzzed in reply.

_[Hello, yes, I did leave a letter for you. Have you considered my confession?]_

Yui stared blankly at the screen, just as she had at the letter. How was she to know how she felt if the person was a complete unknown?

_[I don’t feel as if I can answer without knowing who you are, will you tell me?]_

She tried to be as polite as possible in her reply, though she was burning just to send some variation of “Who are you???”

_[I’m sorry, I’m afraid to tell you who I am, but, if you like, we can keep texting and get to know each other.]_

The idea intrigued her, as much as the evasive answer frustrated her. 

_[Okay]_

 

Throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning Yui texted with her mysterious confessor. She learned a few things about them before she reluctantly reminded them about school in the morning and said goodnight. 

For one, they really liked volleyball. The two of them had spent over an hour discussing volleyball at length. They also let slip that they were in the same class. That narrowed things down considerably. Her first thought was the volleyball team, of course. 

There were the boys, Daichi and Sugawara were in a different class than her, but there was Azumane. He seemed to fit the bill for being too shy to approach her. There was also the possibility that the confessor was a girl to consider. She did have two teammates in her class, but one of them very publicly had a boyfriend, but there was the other. And she also thought the quiet manager of the boys team was in her class, though she sat in the back and didn’t speak often. That was three real options: Azumane, her teammate, and Shimizu. 

She considered the handwriting and the choice of stationery. The paper was pink and the handwriting was neat. It wasn’t particularly curled or overly detailed but it was very straight and organized. That would be where her investigation would start. 

The next morning she woke up and checked her phone almost immediately. She smiled when she saw a message that said just “good morning” on the screen, and she scrolled back through their messages from the night before. 

Today she was determined to find out who this person was. 

She sat near the front of class, as usual. Before class started many people were talking in groups, leaning on desks, joking and laughing. Normally Yui would join in on this socializing but today she had to be vigilant. She was on a mission. 

Her first target, her teammate, sat next to her in class most days. When she sat down and pulled her notebook from her bag Yui did her best to get a look at her handwriting. She even went as far as to lean over and ask her about something practice related to get a better look.

When she glanced down the characters on the page were sloppy, almost unreadable in their appearance and that was one target ruled out. 

Azumane sat two rows behind her and by the window. He wasn’t socializing with the rest of class either and Yui thought it was probably because his friends were in another class. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had 5 minutes before class was due to start. 

She rose and walked down the row between the desks, trying to be inconspicuous as she glanced at Azumane’s desk. His bag was closed and he hugged it to his chest. There were no papers on the desk yet at all. She reached the back of class and walked back to her seat, up a different row and sat back down. With every rustle of papers she turned around to glance at Azumane to see if he’d pulled out his notebook. 

The third glance he caught her and his eyes widened in shock before he looked away at the window. She thought his cheeks looked a little red. His notebook still wasn’t on the desk but she was really considering the possibility that he was the confessor. 

She looked at the clock again: 3 minutes left. She sat up straight and slapped her cheeks so hard that her teammate turned and looked at her in shock. Now was the time. She would confront him. 

She stood and walked back to Azumanes’ desk. When she stopped he looked up at her in confusion. 

“Mi-michimiya-san?” He asked, without meeting her eyes.

“Azumane-san.” She said and bowed her head slightly. “Did you,” she paused, she wasn’t sure how exactly do ask this question. “Did you leave a confession note in my shoe locker yesterday?” She said it so quickly she hoped he understood.

When she looked at him his hands were shaking as they clutched his bag and his face was white as a sheet. 

“Michimiya-san?” He asked again, still not looking at her. 

“So, was it you?” She prompted again and this time he shook his head violently but said nothing. 

“So it wasn’t you?” He nodded. She went to turn away from him, feeling embarrassed, when he finally spoke.

“Not that you aren’t attractive! Michimiya-san, I mean, you’re very pretty. I just, I’m sorry!” His face was no longer white, but now a rosy shade that probably matched hers. 

She tried to smile as she bowed to him again. 

“Don’t apologize, Azumane-san, if it wasn’t you then it wasn’t you, I’m just trying to guess.” 

She went back to her seat just as the teacher entered the room and the students stopped their conversations. As the class began she thought again about her options. There were three people on her list before, but now...now there was only one. The possibility still existed that it was someone else, someone whose love of volleyball was outside of any connection to a team, but it also could be _her_.

Shimizu Kiyoko always sat at the back of class. Yui didn’t think it was because she didn’t pay attention, but rather because she didn’t want anyone looking at her. From the brief mentions of her that Daichi made she knew the girl was quiet, but nice. There was also the fact that Yui tried to forget: that she was incredibly gorgeous. She was calm and collected, with this air of sophistication that Yui couldn’t pull off in a million years and even in their first year Yui had been mesmerized. She’d never let the thoughts progress to a _crush_ per se, but the idea that her confessor could be Shimizu made her heart beat frantically. 

Classes passed in a haze but when they broke for lunch Yui had a plan in mind. The thought of asking outright as she had done with Azumane was daunting, to say the least. She realized their one connection was their phones, and maybe she could use that. 

After she gathered her lunch, she picked a seat where she could easily see the spot Shimizu normally sat. She tried to look inconspicuous as she nibbled at her food, waiting for the other girl to get her meal and take her seat. When Shimizu sat down, Yui pulled out her phone. She typed out a message.

_[How is your day going?]_

She sent it and then watched Shimizu. If sometime in the next few seconds she reached for her phone the coincidence would be too much to brush off. Yui saw her jump a little, looking startled, and then pull her phone from a pocket in her uniform. She thought her heart wasn’t beating for a few seconds. Shimizu looked at her phone and then glanced up and her eyes met Yui’s across the room. They just stared for a few seconds. Yui could feel the heat on her cheeks and she saw when Shimizu’s cheeks reddened as well, but they didn’t look away until Shimizu looked back down to her phone and typed something. Yui’s phone buzzed in her hand.

_[My day has been good, so far.]_

A second buzz.

_[So, what is your answer, Michimiya-san?]_

Yui stared at her phone and then looked back up at Shimizu, who was staring back at her with concentration and something that spoke of nervousness in the twisting of her hands around her phone. Yui typed out her reply, pausing to consider her choice of words.

_[Shimizu-san. I.. accept your confession, and return your admiration. Would you like to go out together some time?]_

Yui watched her face as she received the message. Her jaw dropped open for a second before a hand closed over her mouth in surprise. She looked up at Yui with wide eyes behind her glasses. She nodded quickly and Yui smiled back. Shimizu typed out a response.

_[Yes, I would love to, thank you Michimiya-san.]_

Yui smiled again, this time at her phone. She couldn’t believe her luck, she thought, as her eyes met Shimizu’s across the room again. This time Shimizu smiled and Yui felt like time stopped.


End file.
